Visits in Akatsuki
by Suka Mizuhara
Summary: We do not Naruto's characters, but we steal them for a little short time. Su: That's what all of you think, i'm stole the Naruto's copyrights!... ok, no. When Suka and Bri join in Akatsuki for a short time! Not to mix with Bri Nara's stories.
1. Where's Tobi?

_Fangirls Cousins Productions  
presents..._

**Visits in Akatsuki**

One day in Akatsuki, everybody (with the exception of Tobi) were in the kitchen. Itachi and Kisame were eat them breakfast, Sasori was drinking his coffe, Zetsu was eating _Solar Lights_, Pain was asleep in front the freezer, Hidan confused his cup of water with vegetable oil and Deidara was watching the T.V. All was peaceful in this morning.

"Wait a minute" said Deidara "Where's Tobi, un?!"

Everybody looked at Deidara.

"Don't you know?" Kisame asked this with a little hint of terror.  
"..." Itachi looks at Deidara " This isn't good."  
"Jashin-sama, what did I do?" cried Hidan **_(Bri: You hurt my Shika-kun! That's what you did! ¬¬).  
_**"We're exaggerating," said white Zetsu's part "Maybe he's not awake yet."

Everybody looked at Zetsu.

"Tobi's **NEVER **still asleep at 12:00 p.m." Said Sasori.  
" Point taken." Said Itachi.  
"That's right, un!," approved Deidara with his suitcase.  
"Deidara, where are you going?" Pain asked.  
"Sorry for all of you, but i don't want to stay here when Tobi appears, un!" and after that he left the base.

The silence came in and everybody looked at each other.

"I don't want to be here too" Itachi left the base too.

Again the silence came in, **_(And god said: "Become silence" and the silence appears in our lifes with crickets xDu)._**

"Itachi! Wait for me!" Kisame run away

*** * * * ***

Meanwhile with Tobi.  
He left the base to take a little fresh air and walk into a forest and he meets with two girls, one of the girls has a black long hair, she looks like a little kitty, her eyes are light brown and her clothes is really strange, the other girl has a short dark chocolate brown spiky ponytail, with big brown eyes _**(Bri: Imagine Tenten's eyes, people.)**_

"Hi! I'm Suka Hyuga!" said the strange kitty girl " I want to join Akatsuki."  
"I'm Tobi!" says Tobi "I'm a good boy and akatsuki member!"  
"Wait a sec, if you are a good boy, how could you get in Akatsuki?" said the other one "Akatsuki it's a evil organization, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it is!" Tobi smiled **_(Su: How could we know that?! o.Ô)(Bri: Just go with it! ¬¬)_**

The other one gives a Tobi an exceptive look. _**(Bri: Like this ¬¬")**_

"Only my friends can join Akatsuki." said a proud Tobi.  
"Can we be your friends?" Suka ask  
"You have to be kidding me." says the other girl.  
"Hmm..." Tobi was thinking. _**(OMG! He's thinking! O.O!)  
**_"Yeah! You two could be my friends!" smiled again.  
"Yay!" Suka hugs Tobi a lot.  
" What the heck?!" exclaimed the other girl.  
"But... first!" Tobi pointed at the other girl.  
"What do you want?" she said.  
"What's your name?" Tobi make that innocent question.  
"Bri Nara" she said.  
"Oh... approved!" smile... again.

_To be continue..._

**_To all Bri Nara fans, this has nothing to do with my other stories.  
I'm just helping her write this. ^_^u  
Su: Yeah, she's only help her beautiful and crazy cousin. ^w^_**


	2. Tobi, Suka and the crazy other girl

_Fangirls Cousins productions  
presents..._

**Visits in Akatsuki  
second part...**

Tobi, Suka and Bri Nara arrived to Akatsuki base. Tobi opened the door and invited Suka and Bri to pass, they entered and looked at the base. Suka was impressed 'cause she imagined the Akatsuki base like caveman's home, but it isn't like that, in Akatsuki base there are internet, phones, videogames and others modern things. And also training room with modern weapons, armors and jutsus.

"Wow!" said Suka with a kitty impressed look.  
"Where's Hidan?" Bri asked that with an evil smiled.  
"Maybe he's in his room, but I..." Bri Nara dissappears "Where did she go?" Tobi asked to Suka.  
"I don't know." said Suka with a nervous smile "Maybe she went to the bathroom."  
"Well, Tobi will be a good boy and show you the base." smile... again  
"Ok! Let's get started!" Suka smiled, too.

*** * * * ***

In Hidan's room, Bri was causing some troble.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the foul-mouthed Jashinist "What the hell are you doing, bitch?!"  
"I'm doing what i should have done ages ago!" said Bri as she picked up Hidan's scythe.  
"Don't you fucking dare!" Hidan challenged Bri.  
"Oh, I will! Mwahahaha!" Bri laughed as she him up into pieces.

She hid Hidan's ears in the last place they should be... in _Tobi's pocket. _And she hid Hidan's head where it deserved to be... in the _toilet._

******* * * * ***

Meanwhile with Tobi and Suka

"This is the kitchen, all you want to eat, you can... i mean all you want except Tobi's cookies." Tobi was near the radio and turn on and the song that was playing: **_Do you like waffles?  
_**"OMG! I love that song." said Suka.  
"Me too! Let's singing!" and they start to singing the song.

*** * * * ***

In Tobi's pocket, Hidan's ninja ears took in every sound, every word and every line Tobi said in **_Do you like waffles?.  
_**And wherever Hidan's head is.

"AHHHHH! WHY THE FUCK DO MY EARS STILL WORK?!"

*** * * * ***

With Tobi and Suka again.

"Did you hear something?" Suka was playing _Super Smash Bros. Brawl _with Tobi.  
"Noooooo!! Tobi can't lose!" Tobi was crying.  
"Oh! That was!" said Suka "You know what? I surrender."  
"Yay! Tobi wins! Nobody can with Tobi!" Tobi suffer a instant recovery.

Suka stood up to go explore the base, she left Tobi playing and started to explore. First she went to Hidan's room. When she opened the door she found Bri.

"... Bri, where the hell is Hidan?" ask Suka with an exceptive look.  
"IdontknowIwaslookingforhimhehehe..." said Bri faster and with an angelical face.

Suka looked at Bri and after she continued her _mission_. In second place, she went to Sasori's room, and found Sasori **_(obviously)_** sitting down on the floor and cleaning his puppets.

_To be continue..._

_**Su: Well people, Bri and me have to doing our homeworks =D  
Bri: We don't have any homework ¬¬  
Su: Oh... yeah, we're in summer vacations! =D  
Bri: Wow! Awesome discovery! -.-u  
Su and Bri: Bye bye ^-^**_


	3. Meetings

_Fangirls cousins productions  
presents..._

_  
_**Visits in Akatsuki  
Chapter 3: "Meetings"**

"Who the hell are you?!" asked a mad Sasori but before he could stand up, Suka hugged him and gave to him a big kiss. Sasori was _really_ shocked to this and pushed her out.

Suka blushed on and said "Emm... I... I-i'm sorry!" and ran away to the next room.

**_* * * * *_**

With Bri Nara

Bri was now bored because she forgot where she hid the pieces of Hidan. So she walked around the base until she found Deidara outside.

"Hey, Deidara!" The bomber had confused look in his single blue eye. "Want to see some art?"  
"What do you know about the art, un?"  
"Give me some of your clay and I'll show you."

Deidara handed over a large mound of clay to Bri, still confused. Bri made a perfect copy of Deidara's head, she smile and said

"See? You're art."  
"Nice work, un."  
"No, wait." Bri made a handsign "Katsu."

BOOM!

Deidara's model exploded

"Now you're art." said Bri  
"Un." Deidara's face was covered in soot from the explosion. "Sure, now i'm art, un."

**_* * * * *_**

With the little curious Suka. She opens the next room she found.

"Oh, Damn! I didn't see who's room is this " Suka cussed her mouth off.  
"Who are you?" ask Kakuzu "Are you a thief?!"  
"No, i'm not a thief" said Suka "I'm... i'm here 'cause you have to pay the bills."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"You have to..."  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."  
"If you doesn't pay..."  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."  
"Can you just shut up for one minute?"  
"It's all mine!"  
"Just pay!"  
"I don't give you anything! So get the hell out of my room!" Kakuzu gets angry

_*****Crickets_*****

"uhm... let me think that for one moment... ok." and Suka stole 5.000 dolars while she closed the door. "Innocents." laughs Suka and go to tell that to Bri.

*** * * * ***

Bri brushed off the left over soot from her clothes. Then she bumped into another Akatsuki member.

"Oh, well look who it is, Zetsu."  
"Hello." Said the white-Zetsu.  
"**What are you doing here?**" asked the black-Zetsu.  
"Well, i was just looking around."  
"**Can i eat her now?**" asked the black-Zetsu to the white.  
"Try to eat me and i'll tell Leader how you NEVER help out in fights." said Bri.  
"**Crap. she's good.**" Said the black-Zetsu.

_To be continue..._

Su: I'm sorry, i'm so lazy to write more ~.~  
Well, don't miss the next and last chapter ~.~


End file.
